Matsuda date
by PerrfectPorrcelain
Summary: Matsuda and his date get a little more than friendly on their 5th date ;-  older crowd please


**_Moth: _**_So um well hehe *blushes* here's something fun...lol =] even if you don't like Matsuda, lol it's quite a story. I'll write one for all the Death Note guys =] (_ = your name and ~~~~= your hair color) ^_^ _

* * *

><p>It wasn't the first date. Nor was it our last. It was one that was in the middle. He always acted like it was the first date though. He'd go out of his way to buy me flowers, make every thing perfect, and sometimes accidentally mess something up. But that was in his nature. He was so innocent that he made me look tainted. He had told me about all the dates he's had in the past. None of them wanted to see him again. How could you not want to see Matsuda again? I always got a chuckle out of whatever it is we did. That's what I liked about him.<p>

He parked the car outside his apartment and he leaned over and gave me a kiss.

"Um…_, would you like to come up for a bit?" he asked. His cheeks were turning a light shade of pink and I nodded. "Cool!" He got out of the car first and he ran around to the other side.

"Thanks Matsuda!" I kissed his cheek and held onto his arm as we walked up to his apartment. The entire walk up to his room he was blushing. I couldn't lie––I was too. He opened the door and let me walk in first.

"Well, I am so happy you enjoyed the date, haha I was afraid that you wouldn't." He said scratching the back of his head. I smelled the rose that he had given me when I first arrived and smirked at him.

"Well, you wouldn't say this date is over just yet, would you?" I asked softly biting my tongue and looking at him sexily. The only illumination was from a single light along with the city lights. I could see his face turn even redder as I said these words. I played with my ~~~~ hair and giggled lightly. I placed the rose down on a little table and walked over to him. I put my hands on his shoulders and brought him close. Our noses were touching and I could feel the heat coming off of him.

"_, you're so beautiful…" he whispered and looked into my eyes. I couldn't hold back any more blushes. The entire night I tried to control it so I wouldn't look like a dweeb. All my friends thought that he was a dweeb, but he really isn't. He's the type of guy that might not be perfect, but you can love him. I soon felt his hands on my waist and goosebumps ran throughout my body.

"M-Matusda?" I asked softly. I rubbed my nose against his and giggled. Before he could answer I let my lips crash down onto his. I could tell he hadn't been expecting that so soon. For the past 4 dates all of our kisses had been on the cheek. Both of us were mad shy about kissing. I took the initiative and made the first move. To my surprise he deepened the kiss beginning to massage my back. I ran my fingers through his dark brown hair and pulled away. Without saying any words and only blushing he picked me up and brought me into his bedroom. He laid me down and got on top of me and began kissing me again.

"A-Are you okay with this,_?" he asked softly three inches away from my lips. I giggled and nodded.

"Yes, I am." I said staring in his eyes. He smiled and kissed my lips again. I could tell he was afraid to mess up and I could feel his urges to use his tongue. I licked his bottom lip and he let me in. My tongue danced with his and I felt a small moan vibrate from the back of my throat. His left hand moved to the bottom of my shirt and I slightly gasped.

"Oh! I'm so sorry _! I'm sorry!" he said putting his hands over his face. I giggled and tried to remove his hands.

"Why are you sorry?" I asked holding back the second part of what I was about to say. "I um…I wanted you to keep going…." Thank goodness no one was around to see us, or else they might think we were a couple of amateurs, and perhaps we were, but we were shy.

"R-Really?" he asked a tiny smile forming. I nodded. I rolled over and pushed him on his back and smirked down at him.

"But I think that this view is much better." I teased.

"Hell….freakin'…..yes…." he said staring up at me. I giggled and ran my finger down his chest and back up. I could feel him getting harder and harder through his pants. I began to grind against him and softly moan. I bent down and began to kiss his neck while his hands made their way to my shirt. He slowly took it off and I helped him. I threw it on the ground and sat back up. I picked up up by his tie and brought him close. Our lips connected and he began to massage my back. I began to take his tie off and I was struggling so he assisted me. Once we had his tie off he threw it on the ground and pulled his shirt off. Matsuda had a to die for body. He wasn't 100% toned, but he most certainly wasn't flabby. I pushed him back and kissed his neck softly giving him love bites.

"Matusda your skin tastes so good." I breathed out. His hard on in his pants was getting bigger and all the crazy naughty thoughts in my head were exploding. I was trying so hard not to rush it, but he was so irresistible. As I kissed his collar bone I felt his hand in my hair and I giggled. I used my tongue to draw a heart on his stomach and I went down lower to his pants. I looked up at him, and his head was thrown back. I could tell he was really enjoying this. I slowly undid his belt buckle and threw it on the ground.

"_, you're making me feel really good right now." He said softly. I stood up and took off my skirt. He watched me and I blushed. "Holy crap, you're so beautiful." He said again. I began to take his pants off and he helped. Once his pants were off I crawled back on top of him and I could feel him through the very thin fabric of this briefs. I tried not to let out a too loud of a moan, but grinding against him and feeling his hands on me made me go insane. I bent down and kissed his lips again.

"I am so happy I can." I stated feeling his hands move to my bra. I continued to kiss him while he fiddled with the hook. He got it undone pretty fast and I let the straps fall to my sides a bit. He slowly began to pull them off as I sat up a little bit. I closed my eyes and kind of scrunched up my face.

"_, are you okay?" he asked. I opened my eyes and stared directly into his. His face was bright red, as well as mine I bet.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so shy about myself, but I feel safe with you Matsuda. I want you to touch me." I could feel him become fully erect under me after I said that. He gulped and I blushed even more. I let my bra fall off and I threw it on the ground. I exposed my chest to Matsuda and I felt him grind against me. I couldn't help but feel so embarrassed and shy. Matsuda traced all my curves with his fingertips until he got to my chest. He ran his fingertips all over my breasts. I couldn't help but let out a tiny moan and blush even more.

"Oh…_, you feel so nice. They're so delicate and soft." He used his entire hands to massage them gently. I felt him begin to grind against me. I did the same to him. I pulled him up by his hair and he kissed my neck. He soon found my soft spot and softly bit me.

"Hehe Matusda….that feels so nice….." We were still grinding against one another. He was letting out soft moans. His lips went lower and lower and I soon felt him kiss my nipple and look up at me. I bit my lip and fell on my back. Now he was on top. I'm pretty sure that he had been waiting to do this for quite sometime. I know I had. The moment him and I went on our first date, I knew that he wasn't going to be some kind of pig who only wanted this. It had been on our 5th date, this one, that we broke that barrier. Even though I had hung out with him many times in between all these dates, we hung out at friends, and generally gave kisses on each others cheek.

I felt his tongue swirl around my left nipple as his hand played with the other one. I let out a few tiny moans.

"M-Matusda t-that f-fells really g-good. Ohh Matsuda…." I moaned softly. He switched to my right side and his other hand played with my left now. I ran my fingers through his hair and lightly pulled on it. The feeling I got with him was such an addicting feeling, that I didn't ever want to leave the state I was in. He stopped and moved his lips to mine. I felt his right hand gently graze my tummy and right upper inner thigh. I let out a tiny bit louder moan and blushed. I felt his hand make it's way inside my panties and him look at me while he began to play with me. I felt him slide one finger inside me, and then two and I pulled him closer for a kiss. Our tongues fought for dominance as I felt him move his fingers in and out of me.

"A-A-A-Are you okay_?" he asked. I nodded and smiled at him. Once I smiled I think he knew that everything really was okay. He stopped and slowly began to take his briefs off. He had gotten a condom ready before and he slowly put it on. My face was beyond hot right now, and my insides were screaming to be pleasured. He kissed my lips, moved my body so it was easier to get inside me, and slowly but surely I felt him push himself inside me. I pulled away from the kiss and arched my back. He kissed my neck and began to move slowly at first inside me. He supported himself with his hands and looked down at me. I had my arms wrapped around him and I had my eyes closed. He bent down again and nuzzled my nose with his as he moved himself in and out of me.

"You really are, so beautiful_." He kissed my neck and softly bit me. I giggled. I brought his lips back to mine and softly bit his lower lip. His pace began to get a little bit faster and he decided to change our position. I got on my hands and knees and I felt him enter me while holding on to my hips. He began to move faster as I moaned a little louder each time. His grip on my hips tightened and the feeling inside my stomach was starting to bubble and almost over flow.

"M-Matusda oh my gosh….you feel amazing. Please make me cum, please…." I begged grabbing at his bed comforter. All I could hear was him moan and groan in pleasure, which turned me on even more. I crawled away and turned back so I could see him. I began to stroke his cock and I slowly put it back inside me and pulled him down and kissed him. He began to move faster and faster inside me. I could tell that he was getting ready to cum and I was too.

"_ oh my gosh…you really feel so amazing….ohhh ohhh ….. " he moaned.

"M-Matudaaaaaaaaa." I moaned arching my back and feeling myself cum. He came at the same time and kissed me. He pulled me closer and put his forehead to mine. We were breathing heavily and he collapsed next to me. We were able to scurry under the covers and I held onto him.

"_?" He said softly. I drew a heart on his chest.

"Y-yes?" I bit my lower lip waiting to hear his voice yet again.

"I um…I've never had that much pleasure with anyone like that before….uhm well do you think you'd want um….perhaps go steady with me?" I supported myself with my elbows and looked at him. The moonlight was shining in and I was blushing. I knew a kiss was a better answer instead of a yes. Our lips touched once again and I giggled.

"I would like nothing more Matsuda." I said resting my head back down on his arm. "I would like nothing more."


End file.
